The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In times of crisis, such as after a natural disaster, or before, during or after other planned or unplanned events, demand for services such as access to communication networks may outpace availability of those services. For example, emergency personnel such as first responders (e.g., firefighters, police officers, paramedics) may have difficulty accessing a cellular telephone network during a crisis due to a high volume of utilization of the cellular telephone network by regular users.